Reliving the Past
by Music-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Andy Daley is Larry Daley's daughter. She has only two friends, one being an adult who gives her tours. She isn't special in any way until she gets the best gift anyone like her would beg for. To relieve the past at night with her father and younger brother. She can talk to, listen to and... date historical figures. Yeah... I said date. Ahk/OC Swearing.
1. Nerd Tour

**Hey guys, **

**So if you haven't read my first Ahk/OC fanfic, please read it. I don't usually advertise my other fanfics but I can honestly say that so far, that is my favourite fanfic. It's called the Thing about Night Time Studying and I loved writing it and I hope I enjoy this fanfic as much as that one. **

**For my older readers, thanks for reading this new fanfic. It will be kinda the same as TTANTS but I will try to make is original and a little different. **

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

**~ Harmony xxx**

**Chapter 1: Nerd Tour**

* * *

"Hey Andy! I'm going out. Lunch is on the table!" My dad, Larry, called out.

"Yeah, ok… I'll head to Erica's now. Love you dad and I hope you find something today." I said in my usual optimistic voice.

I was Larry supporter through and through and I made sure he had someone who could help him when needed.

My life hasn't been privileged in anyway. I have always worked hard whenever I can and brought the positive energy home. Larry of course appreciates it.

I grabbed my backpack and ran to the kitchen were Larry left a tuna sandwich… probably the only thing he can make without burning it or setting the apartment on fire.

I walked out of the building after putting my lunch in my backpack. I pulled on my beanie and zipped up my jacket as I walked to the nearby subway station.

It was a usual Thursday morning in the sense I had to take the subway to school

I spent Wednesday and every other weekend at Larry's with my little bro Nick. He goes home before me because Erica drives by his school.

I go to a different school to him because I got a scholarship. Thank god for that or Erica would have to do extra hours just for me to go to school and Larry would REALLY need a stable job!

I got off the subway and walked another half mile before arriving at the school gates. I walked straight to my locker.

* * *

I walked out of school with my friend Marilyn. She was one of those girls who just read non stop. She almost got run over by a car once when she was just about to finish _Jane Eyre._

"No book today?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah well… I couldn't pick anything up that great today. Dad opened pretty early and load of people were already in the shop."

Marilyn's mum was apart some huge global business and travelled often. She spent most time with her Dad who ran a second hand bookshop.

"I'm sure you have read all the books in that store anyway!" We started laughing.

We walked to the subway and stopped at the nearest station to the Natural History Museum. We walked about another half mile before reaching the museum.

We walked up to the statue of Teddy Roosevelt. I smiled at Marilyn as we both said:

"Keep your eyes on the stars and your feet on the ground."

"Believe you can and you're halfway there." We turned to see Rebecca behind us.

"Hey girls. You finished with your new book Marilyn?"

"Yeah but I didn't get to grab one today cause dad opened up early and people were already in. I had almost forgotten what its like above the books pages." Marilyn said jokingly. We laughed.

"So you want to usual nerds tour?" Rebecca asked. We nodded with huge smiles.

Rebecca was the receptionist at the museum and was really kinda a friend to Marilyn and I. We didn't have many friends at school but no one actually bullied us or stuff like that. We just kept to ourselves. No one stared at us when we always answer a question or laugh at some cheesy joke the teacher has made. It's a fair community at school and I loved it like that.

"Ok so first up, who wants to ask Teddy a question?" We do this thing where we go to a exhibit and ask them a question that we would ask them if they were alive. They do that stuff on school tours and all but the person leading the tour answers the question. Our questions are slightly different.

"Mr Roosevelt, did they name the teddy bear after you because you shot a lot of bears or because you had a collections of stuffed bears?" Marilyn asked innocently. I cracked up with laughter. Rebecca smiled and said:

"It's because he refused to kill a bear cub."

"Really?" We said in unison.

"In a bear hunting trip to Mississippi in 1902."

"Cool…" I breathed out.

Next stop on the nerd tour was the Diorama room. I saw an older man and Larry there.

"Hey Dad! What are you doing here?" I called out.

"Hey… Andy I'm trying out for a night guard position!"

"Really? I didn't think you were into that stuff." Larry often teased me for being into history and going to the museum in my spare time. It was a quiet place to learn… my favourite type of place!

"I'm not but they had an opening for a job so I thought, why not?" He waved goodbye and we approached the dioramas.

"The Mayans still give me the creeps…" Marilyn said with a slight shudder as she glanced over to the mini Mayan exhibit.

"Marilyn, your boyfriend is waiting!" I teased. She went bright red… ok she didn't but I bet she did mentally.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" She shouted in protest. Rebecca started laughing.

"I do agree though, he has very nice hair!" Rebecca stated. I looked at her shocked.

"Not you too! Jedediah Smith, what have you done to my friend and my favourite tour guide!" Both Rebecca and Marilyn started laughing.

"Adrienne Jean Daley! How dare you suggest that myself and the lovely educated Rebecca-" She placed her hands outwards in a presentative way to Rebecca.

"Would fall in love with a miniature version of a leader more than two centuries old!" Marilyn said sounding completely outraged. I laughed yet again.

"Ok, moving on!" Rebecca said motioning to the right. We walked up the museum's marble stairway to Rebecca's favourite exhibit, Sacagawea.

"Rebecca, please spare us the story! And the new edition of your essay like book! We have to see the other exhibits too!" I said in a pleading voice. She laughed yet again.

"Fine! But on the condition that we spend more time in the Hall of African Mammals or Ahkmenrah's tomb."

"Ahkmenrah. Haven't seen him in a while!" Marilyn said. I nodded in agreement.

We walked away from Sacagawea although Rebecca gave a longingly look.

We reached the Hall of African Mammals we skimmed past all the exhibits, imitating their calls of destress and facial expressions.

We then walked to the Egyptian Pharaoh's tomb. I sighed as we walked in. I was a huge fan of Ancient Egypt. I loved learning about all the myths and all the stories and gods and it was just a culture bursting with ideas, I loved that.

"Ahkmenrah was the fourth king of the fourth kingdom. He was one of few Pharaoh to succeed the throne despite being the younger child. He died before producing an heir and his older brother, Kamunrah, succeeded him. Kamunrah's reign was considered one of Egypt's bloodiest and cruelest times and was considered as the storm following the calm and peaceful yet short reign of Ahkmenrah. This tablet was believed to be magical and held the ability to bring Ahkmenrah back from the dead which obviously isn't true as he is still dead in his bandages." Rebecca said motioning to the Sarcophagus.

"Hey Andy, it's your-" I put my hand over her mouth to prevent the sound from coming out her mouth.

I stared at the beautiful room for a few minutes before we walked out of the room and I whispered to Marilyn.

"My boyfriend is better looking than yours!"


	2. Historical Magic

**Hey guys, **

**Thanks to all my old readers who had read and reviewed (I gave you a full thank you note on PM) and to my new readers, welcome to the NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narian family!**

**Enjoy the next chapter and Standard Disclaimers Apply!**

**Chapter 2: Historical Magic **

* * *

I was sitting on my window seat reading a book on Ahkmenrah. It was a borrowed book from Rebecca but she always let me borrow one of her books. Half her apartment is a library. I haven't been in her apartment but I have see pictures and she described her library pretty well.

Someone knocked on my door and I looked up. Mum was leaning on the doorway smiling and I smiled back. I was Erica's spitting image really except I had Larry's blue eyes, my hair was curled up and I had square glasses.

"You father has a new job at the museum." I felt a little tinge of excitement spark up in my body.

"I saw him today at the museum. He told me he was trying out for the job. We wont be moving then right?" I asked her the last bit a little slowly.

She nodded and I smiled a little more brightly. She smiled back and looked back to the hallway.

"Larry was wondering if you could go with him seeing you know more about the museum than he does. You have been going there for years whereas he just really went in today-"

"Sure. I'd happily go, but you he already knows that!" I said the last bit bitterly and mum looked at me strangely.

"Andy, is everything alright?"

"Oh just peachy mother!"

"Ok, you only say that when you are really pissed." I looked up from my book in shock and mum covered her mouth.

"I-I mean annoyed."

"Uh… mum can we just forget that happened and I'll tell you why I'm upset no problems?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Dad just teases me about going to the museum and I hate it! I really wished he left me alone about it! I don't want him to feel bad though but at the same time I do!" Mum laughed.

"That is your father and my relationship right now. He teases me about Don and I want to hurt him but at the same time he is so hard to feel annoyed at because he does that puppy dog imitation like he has a droopy tail then starts wagging when -"

"You pat his head! I mean what is with that!" We both started laughing. We stopped then looked at each other and started laughing again.

"I don't think we have laughed at Larry that much before!" Mum said as she walked out the room leaving me with a plastered smile.

* * *

I pulled on my overcoat as I made my own way to the museum. I went inside and nodded to Rebecca who was surprised to see me.

"Andy? The museum is closing in a few minutes!"

"I know but my dad is the new night guard and thought it was best I came here to show him around and all." She nodded.

"You dad is Larry Daley right? I saw him earlier today. He didn't know what number President our dear friend Teddy was!"

"What did he say? Please don't tell me he said fourth." She bit her lip. I sighed.

"He said fourth." I said sounding disappointed.

"Well… I'll see you in two days."

"Oh yeah… you have school tours both days. Doesn't help, Marilyn has to help her dad at the shop for the next three days. I can't even go over to her house!"

"Well… I would like to sleep but hey, if you need to come over. I may be out though and you know the rule about my sleep!"

"Yeah yeah, not unless you can get more info on Sacagawea!" I said in a bored sing song voice.

"Bingo. Here's your dad by the way. See you later! And don't forget my book!"

I waved to Rebecca and saw my dad standing with his hands outstretched.

"Where were you? I went by Erica's but she said you had already left."

"Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with! I'm only staying with you one night and that's clear!"

"Ok! Don't get all crabby with me!"

"Don't tell me what to do or you are on you own!"

* * *

I fell asleep. Great!

I stretched and hit Dad's shoulder.

"Dad! You fell asleep on your first night. Not the best way to start!"

Larry yawned and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom!"

"Urgh Dad why are you so-… uh… Dad?" Dad turned around and looked at where I am looking.

"Please tell me I am not hallucinating!" I yelled.

"Cecil?… HEY CECIL! OK VERY FUNNY CECIL! What is this, like a David Copperfield thing?" I smirked at this. Dad and his references.

"This is weird."

"Your telling me? How does a huge T-Rex fossil just-" There was the sound of water running and Larry and I looked at each other as he went to investigate.

I picked up a disregarded piece of paper and looked at it. It was yellow and slightly torn. I skimmed over the text until I saw the words:

_Lock up the lions or they will eat you_

"DAD!" I yelled as Larry came spritning into the lobby.

ed and heard the sound of huge dinosaur steps. I pecked over the desk and immediately ducked down.

"Holy shit everything is coming to life!" I said closing my eyes and muttering:

"The museum exhibits come to life, the museum exhibits come to life, the museum exhibits come to life, the museum exhibits come to life!" I sounded like a crazy person in an asylum.

Dad jumped over and picked up the phone. The T-Rex started hitting the desk and I saw my life flash before my eyes!

"Cecil Fredricks…" He said into the receiving end. I tried looking up but the desk was hitting my head so I ducked back down.

"CECIL! It's Larry Daley! The dinosaur… it's alive…. THE DINOSAUR IS ALIVE!"

There was silence and then Dad grabbed the instructions from me. Normally I would have complained about him being rude but he gave me a threatening glance and I gave him a don't-tell-me-what-to-do look.

Larry looked at the instructions and muttered something.

"What?" Something dropped in front of us and Larry grabbed it and started talking to the dinosaur.

"Fetch? Play Fetch?" I ran to the stairs in the meantime only to be knocked by Larry who was sent flying by the dinosaur's tail.

I heard the sound of an elephant only to see a wooly mammoth.

"Woah." I said looking at the animals passing.

"No way." I got up and looked at Larry.

"I have to go… I'll be right back!"

"No! ANDY WAIT!" I went running up the stairs and looked down. I had a copy of the instructions.

I looked down at the instructions only for one to catch my eye.

_Go inside the Temple of Ahkmenrah and muffle the mummy. He scares the others._

Really? Ahkmenrah scares the others… but how? And how was I or Larry going to muffle a few thousand year old mummy?

I walked towards the mummy's exhibit only to see the huge jackal guards standing in their positions and the mummy banging against the glass. I wanted to go and calm him down but his guards looked dangerous and who knew what he could do to me!

I walked do the hallway to the American Hall. I looked to see a reenactment of the Civil War going on. I looked down at my instructions to see no. 9.

_Beat the war drum. The Union and Confederate soldier will not battle if you get the beat right. Slow pace - like lullaby._

I looked wildly for a war drum and found on nearby the entrance on the other side. I run out of the room and through the other entrance. I picked up the drums and tried beating it in a lullaby. The war ended and I watched as the different sides gathered up their dead. I sighed and placed the drums down and walked to explore the hall more.

I walked up to the glass case I recognised and saw Sacagawea walking around and Lewis and Clark fighting. I waved to her and she smiled back and made me feel quick reassured.

I then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down _You are my inspiration. _She placed her hands on her heart and whispered thank you.

Feeling slightly better, I walked out to find Larry.


	3. The Pharaoh

**Hey guys, **

**so this may come out weird because I have been forced to type on my phone and my phone is a Nokia so... Pretty crappy in other words. It got deleted and don't get on uploading it on here so yeah. Sorry for the delay and I will have a better chapter next time! **

**Standard Disclaimers and Regards Apply - Harmony xxx **

* * *

I was asleep. I hate being disturbed when I am sleeping. It us just morally wrong!

Then I got a text:

"Jakdkfndjskcms fjcksmmrnf." This was from Larry. I pressed the call button.

"Dad please! I know you are at work but I have Tennis training tomorrow morning!" I said in my groggy voice. No response. I heard whispering then a yell "JED!"

I heard someone panting then Larry speaking.

"Woah, dad give me a minute to wake up!" I stretched and heard Erica rush in.

"Andy? You alright!" I nodded.

"Dad. He needs some help." She sighed.

"Tell him you aren't well as it is!"

"Dad, Mum says for you to either hang up and ask me tomorrow or come and pick me up!"

"I'll drop you!" Mum said going out of the room probably to change out of her robe. I turned back to the phone.

"Mums dropping me, I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

I thanked mum as we reached the museum in 10 minutes.

"I'll see you on later today sweetie." She kissed my forehead as I walked up the sandstone stairs tripping no less than 5 times.

I almost fell on the door as President Roosevelt opened the door for me.

"You must be Adrienne!" He yelled out in a very leaderlike way. I smiled and nodded

"Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of these United States of America...at your service!"

I smiled and held out my hand.

"Adrienne Daley, oldest child of Larry Daley and longtime admirer Sir." He smiled and took my hand but instead of shaking it pulled me up.

"Let us find your father!"

* * *

You never want to walk in on your father for anything. Walking in on him getting slapped by a monkey and slapping a monkey is even worse.

"Oh god Dad. I'm going to just wait here Mr President. Would you mind talking to him?"

"Indeed. And to answer your friend Marilyn question No I do not like the sound of the new Nokia Phone." I smiled and he rode off.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. I texted Marilyn.

"When you get this come to the museum. I'll be waiting... -.-"

I saw Larry running off with Teddy on his trial. I ran to Teddys horse and took a hold of its reins. I lead it to the lobby where Teddy and Larry were arguing.

"You cant quit now man!"

"Dad you cant quit!"

"Andy please not now!"

"Daddy listen to me. If you quit now you'll go back to switching from one Job to another! Do you want Nicky and I to be in that position where we don't see you for weeks on end?!"

He just looked at me and tried to say something else but he just got out.

"Not now."

I threw my hands and sat down on the bench. I just watched as he started arguing with Teddy.

I felt my phone buzz and I pulled it out of my pocket.

Marilyn had texted back "I cant come till tomorrow Night. You're dad is the might guard right? I guess we can take a night tour then by ourselves."

I smiled and felt a twinge of excitement. Then it died.

"If he still is. I don't know if he will quit by then."

She replied instantly.

"WHAT? We are tying him to the museum, you hear me?" I laughed.

"Alright. I'll make him stay."

"Thank you now of you'll excuse me,I have to sleep or I'll fall asleep while servicing someone!"

I laughed then looked up Teddy looked disheartened and Rexy had his tail in between his legs. I went up to him and rubbed his snout.

"Hey its ok boy!" I started talking in gibberish as I felt something on my shoulder. I looked to see Jedediah Smith on my shoulder.

"Well if it isn't Marilyn and Rebecca's boyfriend?" I said whispering to myself.

He groaned.

"I keep wanting to tell you kids I ain't anyboys' boyfriend!" I laughed.

"Jed. Its only a joke!"

"Oh... Ok then I don't need to shot you! You mind taking me to my exhibit? And please avoid the other giant!"

"Rexy? He's harmless!"

"He may be but I don't like that Dinosaur! Almost squished me he did!"

"Ahm." I let him rant on

* * *

I was yet again reading on my window seat only Nick was on my foot and looking out.

"Dad got fired today."

"He did?" I looked up surprised.

"My friends and I went by the museum today. His boss was yelling at him and said he was fired." He started crying slightly.

"Hey come here Nico." I hugged him as he started crying.

"Did your friends make fun of you?" He shook his head.

"They said that they were sorry about what happened but I heard them laughing when Mum picked me up."

I let him cry a little more then he withdrew. He smiled and wiped his eyes.

"You ok Nick?" Mum was at the doorway. I shook my head as Nick ignored her and continued to look out the window. Mum nodded and said:

"I got pizza and ice cream for lunch. You kids hungry yet?" Nick got up and I smiled at this. Nothing gets him up like Pizza, Ice cream and Music.

We ate in silence mainly.

"Mum, I've been thinking. Maybe Tennis isn't for me..." Mum looked a little disheartened.

"Ok, then what sport are you looking at because you need to do a sport and-"

"I was thinking soccer..." Erica looked surprised.

"Andy, I know you aren't happy with Tennis now but it will help! If you want to be in a huge Corporation-"

"But I don't. Don wanted me to be in a huge corporation, I want to do something with History!"

"History isn't a good field for a girl-"

"OH MY GOD!" I got up from my chair and Nick looked startled at mums statement.

"Mum, you told me I could be anything and now your turning around and saying I cant be this because I am a girl! I'm sorry but no, I wont accept that!" I threw my napkin on the table and walked out.

I went to my room and started reading again and before I knew it, I started crying.

Lad had come to take us to the museum. I hadn't spoken to Mum.

She watched me as I walked out with Dad and Nick.

We were on the subway when Dad asked:

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"Erica, she kept looking at you like you had done something." I sighed.

"I got mad at her because she said I cant be in the History field because I'm a girl." He snorted

"Really? I would have said because you don't get enough money, but bring up gender... She crossed the line." We chuckled then he looked at me.

"As long as you have a stable job, I'm happy with what you do."

"Thanks dad."

* * *

We walked into the museum and Nick and I settled into the wheelie chairs.

Before I knew, I was shaken awake.

"Andy, you fell asleep!" Nick said sounding irritated. I looked at Dad shock and confused by Nicks tone of voice.

"Something is wrong. Nothing is coming to life."

I got up and join Dad and Nick on the run to Ahkmenrah's exhibit.

We saw that there was no tablet. I heard Dad yell as I turned around. He and Nick went running for the enterance.

"ANDY!" They both yelled.

"GO, ILL BE FINE. JUST GET THE TABLET!"

I watched as they ran off into the hallway and I looked at the jackals. They stared at me and growled. The mummy yelled even more. I hid in the corner. They poked their heads in but didn't see me. I sighed and stayed there till need be.

* * *

I heard Dad yell and I got up. I watched as he ran towards the mummy.

"Dad!"

He looked at me and his face relaxed slightly.

"Nick. Go over there. Andy help me for crying out loud!"

I ran to the other side and help Larry by pulling the slab towards me. I then moved out of the way so Larry could push the slab. I then removed the pins on my side and ducked as the lid of the sarcophagus went flying yo the wall.

I flew back and hit my head. My mind went a little fuzzy after that but the next I knew a teenaged looking boy was crouching down looking at my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He had a faint English accent but the moment I saw his crown I knew he was the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah.

"Yes. Thank you..." He smiled.

"Ahkmenrah." I nodded.

"So I don't have to bow down and say Your Grand Pharaohness Ahkmenrah." He gave me an amused expression and shook his head. I slowly nodded my head and laughed. He helped me to my feet and Nicks eyes sparkled.

"Ahk, this is my sister Andy. She is four years older than me."

"In other words I am 14."

"Ah... I was 18 when I died." Ahkmenrah said adjusting his crown slightly ao it was straight. He smiled at Larry and looked at his jackals. He chanted something in Ancient Egyptian. His jackals vowed down and picked up a piece of huge rock and threw it at the iron gates.

We went running out and I felt my phone buzz.

"I'm outside the museum. You have a lot to explain!"

"Dad! Marilyn is outside the museum!" He groaned.

"Now Andy?"

"Afraid so." He groaned again.

"Go and get her, quickly!" I grabbed Larry's key and I ran to the doors. Soon the doors were opened to reveal a shocked Marilyn.

"THERE ARE FREAKING MUSEUM EXHIBITS RUNNING IN THE PARK!"

"MARILYN, CALM DOWN!"

"There are freaking museum exhibits running in the park!" She said.

I sighed.

"I know, lets just find Larry and then I will explain everything."I will explain everything."

* * *

ey


	4. Bye Bye Cecil

**Hey guys, **

**so I had have just survived that wave of realisation that… university isn't far! I have just realised how close I am to actually accomplishing my dream and really I have been draining that feeling that… emotion of freedom so close I can taste it for too long. So I apologise to those of you who had the heart to PM long messages and I replied with much shorter and disappointing answers. For any question just PM me and I will reply. **

**Also I have recently started posting on Archive of our own, it will mainly be NATM fanfics so check it out if you want. This also means that I may be terrible with timing and all. **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Bye Bye Cecil!**

**L**

Marilyn and I weaved through the many exhibits who had stopped making a racket and mess after the Easter Island Head shouted out for everyone to be quiet.

We had to go the long way due to a hold up to the stairway going straight to the balcony overlooking the lobby.

We ran down the hallway near Ahkmenrah's temple and ran to the stairwell leading to the Hall of African Mammals.

"So why does everything come to life?" Marilyn asked, out of breath obviously needing a break. I stopped and started panting. How do I explain magic to someone like Marilyn? Don't get me wrong, that girl can be too open minded but even she may not believe her.

I turned to Marilyn and let out a long hot breath.

"Ahkmenrah's tablet actually brings people back to life, just at night. That's why we never see him awake in the day but awake at night… the tablet is somehow connected to the moon or the stars or the night sky and it activates whenever the sunsets and when the sunrises the tablet makes everything freeze again."

Marilyn stared at me for a few seconds before she made her 'trying to digest the situation' face. She then pointed a figure at me and asked:

"What if an exhibit is on the outside when the sun comes up?" I was gobsmacked. I had no idea!

"I don't know. I only know what Dad told me." She nodded.

"I'll ask him. Let's go and save the museum!" I watched as she whizzed past me with her long curly red hair. I laughed as it whipped me in the face and I followed.

We ran into Dad and I ran into Nick.

"Hey Larry!" Marilyn said in an unsure voice. Dad sighed.

"Hello Marilyn!"

"Marilyn," I said motioning to Ahkmenrah.

"This is Ahkmenrah and no you don't need to say his royal highness or anything like that."

Ahk and Marilyn laughed at the same time.

"Ok… hello Ahk and no you don't need to say- OW THAT HURT ANDY!"

I smiled innocently and battered my eyelashes which for the record are short and not really the long lush eyelashes Victoria Secret's models have.

"My hand slipped from its pocket." I said in a innocent naive tone. Ahk chuckled.

"Um… guys hate to break the meeting and although Andy I encourage to defend yourself… we need to save his tablet!"

"Oh… yeah sorry dad!"

We resumed running down the hallway to the Hall of American History. Marilyn gasped.

"S…S… SACAGAWEA!" Dad picked up a cannon and motioned for Sacagawea to move. She did so and covered her head in the process.

She walked out of the glass case as Marilyn's eyes and mouth were becoming too big for her face.

"Hi Sakagawea or waea… someone stole his tablet could you help us find it?"

"I shall do my best." She changed from her determined face to a softer face when she turned to us.

"You are Marilyn, are you not?" Marilyn nodded.

"I wouldn't suggest reading that book called The Handmaid's Tale. It doesn't sound too appropriate for someone your age. Maybe later."

Marilyn smiled and nodded stupidly then gulped down and smiled again.

"Ok, let's get that tablet."

**L**

"God… why should we wait here?" Marilyn asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"You know how I feel about the cold." I heard footsteps and I turned rapidly to see Ahkmenrah standing at the end of the loading dock with a slightly grim expression.

"The man ran into Sacagawea-" We gasped.

"He rode off. The guardian would like you to join us when following him. Marilyn… that is your name right?" He asked pointing at Marilyn. She nodded.

"Larry was wondering if you could possibly help Sacagawea fix Teddy." Marilyn eyes bulged and she nodded enthusiastically. She ran to Sacagawea's' side.

Ahkmenrah lead myself and Nick to Rexy as he threw on a rug from one of the glass cases the old night guards broke into. 

The rest of the exhibits on Larry's order started cleaning up slightly. The only part that was really messed up was the lobby.

"Shall I help you?" Ahkmenrah looked at me, politely holding out his hand from the top of the dinosaur.

I took looked back in through the small revolving doors to see the exhibits picking up paper and plants parts. It made me smile slightly, Larry finally got them to be well behaved.

I turned back to Ahk who still had his hand out.

"Hurry now or my hand will freeze and break off!" I laughed a little then took his hand. It was slightly cold probably due to the temperature and the fact there was no blood there to keep him warm but I could feel something comforting about the hand.

Nick yelled to the small car and Rexy took off.

It was nothing like riding a horse. It was like the fresh air was forcing itself down your throat and you were going to fly off any minute. I was slightly scared but then I gripped onto Ahkmenrah and felt slightly anchored.

He turned and smiled.

"You alright Guardian?" I nodded and smiled back. I had no idea whether he saw it but he probably thought that if I didn't scream or yell I was fine.

It was around the bend I started enjoying myself, joining in with Nick and Ahkmenrah's sprouts of laughter whenever the dinosaur's feet touched the ground.

Rexy then stopped and we dropped into the snow. Ahk took the rug down and gave it to Rexy who appreciated something to chew on while he waited.

We ran ahead to see Larry dealing with Cecil.

Larry turned to Ahkmenrah who said:

"Hey, Huns. Tell Attila to have his boys take him back. Put him with the guards." Ahkmenrah said this in another language and nodded to Larry after he finished speaking.

"Oh, and no limb ripping, okay?" Larry said to Attila.

They conversed in the same language Ahkmenrah spoke in to Attila. Finally Larry decided on something.

"Hey, boy. Wait, wait, hold the phone. What's makeekaka mean? Wait. Translation, please." He begged Ahkmenrah.

"Bye bye Cecil…" I whispered softly hoping the wind would carry the faint message to the former night guard's ear.


	5. Author's Note (will delete)

**Me: Hello Lovely readers, I am here at NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian HQ with all the characters from my fanfics, OCs or not. **

**Jessie: HELLO MY DEAR FANS! I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE SEQUEL!**

**Avalon: Jess, that was meant to be a surprise!**

**Jessie: Oops. **

**Ahk: Hey it's ok Jess. You made a mistake. **

**Jessie: Oh yeah what is this I am hearing about another girlfriend? Andy I believe her name is?**

**Ahk: She is NOT my girlfriend but my friend! **

**Me: Jess, it's a different universe! **

**Jessie: Yeah but-**

**Andy: WHAT UP PEEPS?**

**Me: Oh great. Jessie I know what you are thinking and no you cannot be another Attila the Hun now!**

**Larry: Wait... why do I have two daughters?**

**Me: GUYS YOU ARE RUINING EVERYTHING SO JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN! **

***cricket sounds***

**Me: I wanted to let the readers know that I have music exams coming up and my flute teacher really needs me to study. I want to get above a C people! It's on the 8th (America)/9th (Other countries) of May so yeah... sorry bout that. I also wanted to tell you all something exciting but someone *glares at Jessie* blew the secret. Yes there will be a TTANS and it will most likely be called Slave to Reality. Also to answer you question about Autumn's Day another fanfic I had uploaded on here but then deleted, I got a much better idea and posted that idea on Archive of Our Own. It is called Fabula Academy and yes is a Ahk/OC AU-**

**Ahk: Why are you making me out to be some type of playboy? **

**Me: I am not, you are single but that's what makes it fun! *smiles innocently* that and you are super fun to write about. Anyways, my username is Fangirl_and_Dreamer. Check it out please! It has had nil attention and it just needs some love! **

**Nick: In other words, read Harmony's books or she will not write till they have been commented on!**

**Me: *smirks evilly* that you Nick for explaining that! Until next time friends. Sacagawea, would you like to dismiss our readers. **

**Sacagawea: Certainly! Thank you for being a reader and Harmony really apperciates it. Really she screams the place do-**

**Persia: Um... where am I?**

**Me: *sigh* WRONG FANDOM! Percy go back to your book!**

**Persia: But it's all cold. No one has even visited-**

**Me: Percy, you are in the wrong fandom!**

**Persia: *mumbles* wrong fandom... I'll show her... **

**Me: Ok I am tired now and my mum is yelling at me to practise so see you guys ASA my exam finishes. I'll tell you guys how I went and whether it was worth it. Anyway BYE!**

**Sacagawea: Farewell. **

**Ahk: Don't encourage playboy Ahk!**

**Jess and Avalon: See you in the sequel**

**Larry and Nick: We may appear as a cameo!**

**Everyone else: BYE!**


	6. Celebrations

**Hey guys, **

**So... I know I have been a terrible writer but guess what... I GOT A B IN MY FLUTE EXAM WHICH IS THE BEST GRADE I HAVE EVER GOTTEN IN A FLUTE EXAM SO THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT! And I hope you enjoy the little visit from Jessie and Avalon in the Author's Note. **

**I know this is a time to rejoice but unfortunately I have yet another reason for not updating. On the 8th of June (Australia) I will be leaving for a two week camp. I have been told by the group before that wi fi is terrible but I will try my best to write and write so you guys get a good amount of reading while I am gone. **

**But that isn't for 20 or so days so don't worry, I may even finish the book by then.**

**Then you guys know what is happening after that... THE SEQUEL FOR THE THING ABOUT NIGHT TIME STUDYING!**

**I thought I would explore a more father like Ahkmenrah so basically forbidding her to date until she is in the tomb and all that dad stuff. **

**Anyway, it is nice to see you again my lovely nightguards. **

**Until next time**

**Harmony xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Celebrations **

We started heading back to the museum. I started feeling woozy with fatigue but I 'soldiered' on to the museum, occasionally looking at Dad hopefully. He ignored my pleading expressions.

We reached the museum and Marilyn was waiting, cleaning up some of the mess. I smiled and and went up to her, slightly dizzy.

"Hey…"

"Hey, how are you?" I asked, looking down at some red marks on her arms. She smirk at them.

"I tried holding the fire, it didn't like me." We laughed. I then cleared my throat and walked back to Larry afterwards.

"Andy! Rebecca is here! With Sacagawea!" Marilyn said, pointing to our favourite guide. We ran to her, almost bumping into her.

"Rebecca! How did you-"

"Your father." She said, calm on the outside but we all knew she was internally screaming with joy. We walked with her and Sacagawea for such a long time that when we returned the sun was almost fading behind the buildings.

We cleaned up as much as possible till Rebecca snuck both myself and Marilyn through the loading dock.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, usual Nerd Tour right?" We nodded, our heads heavy with sleep.

"You kids will be fine right?" We nodded again.

"We'll stop by Starbucks and get some coffee." We waved goodbye to Rebecca and walked towards the park. We had almost finished walking across the park when we heard the sound of someone honking their horn so loudly, my ears almost bleed.

"Stupid drivers."

"Yeah."

We started crossing the street and everything went in slow motion. I remembered Marilyn shouting my name and pushing me out of the way but she wasn't quick enough. I remembered the bone crushing feeling in my lower body and my back aching like hell. I felt like someone had light fire to my organs and bones and squashed the lower half of my body.

Marilyn's screams seemed to never leave my ears as I remembered hearing sirens. I didn't feel the need to keep my eyes open. If it was my time, the it was my time. No point in fighting fate.

I blacked out and let my head hit the cool cement.

* * *

I was dreaming. I was flying up among the clouds. I felt free and unchained. I wasn't Larry's support network or Nick's older sister or even Erica's daughter. I was free of all connections.

I flew higher and higher and soon I was in front of the golden gates of heaven. I saw at the gates a young man sitting down on a stool, reading.

"Ahkmenrah?" He looked up from his leather covered book and smiled.

"Andy!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Since it is my actual mummy in the sarcophagus, I remember everything I seen at night but I also can interchange between both the spiritual and real world. The tablet guarantees me safe passage to the afterlife but also allows me to travel back to the realm of the living."

I nodded and smiled.

"I meant why are you at these gates… aren't you meant to be in… I don't know, Egyptian heaven?" He laughed. My heart shook a little, but it felt nice. It was the same feeling I got when Nick said I was the best sister ever. Oh… Nick… how can I help him up here?

"I am here to guide you back if you wish. I can help you travel back to the realm of the living…"

"Can you?" He nodded and smiled. He held out his hand and I smirked a little.

"This is a little like a chapter from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows-"

"SHUSH! I am in the middle of the Half Blood Prince! No spoilers!" He whined and I laughed. I took his hand and I felt my body melt into the clouds as I floated down and down, seeing Ahk's smiling face as I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Waking up from a Nightmare

**Enjoy nightguards xxxx**

**Harmony :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Waking up from a bad dream**

My eyes seemed to open all of a sudden because everything seemed to ache all at once. I tried getting up but I was restrained by something. What seemed like millions of wires were connected to my body. I tried screaming but I had an oxygen mask over my mouth.

I closed my eyes and started crying slightly.

I looked out the window after moment and saw it was night. I wanted to whined until my heart gave in, I want to get rid of all these wires and the oxygen mask. I wanted to feel freedom again.

I consulted my mind for intelligent solutions out of the mess. I was about to look over to my neighbouring patient when I heard someone make a sound.

Ahkmenrah and Larry were looming over me now and I freaked out. I want to take my mask off and talk, I wanted to give them both a huge hug, I wanted to stabbed the guy who ran me over. But I couldn't, I was helpless like a little child.

"Andy? Oh thank Rah!"

"Ahk… wait, did you real-" I held my voice. I didn't need Larry to know about Ahk travelling from the spiritual world to the realms of the living. He would unnecessarily stress about him.

"Are you really here? What if someone finds out you are an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh from the dead whose tablet can bring things to life!" Ahk laughed.

"Careful now! You don't want anyone else stealing the tablet!" I laughed feebly and took a good look at Ahk.

He had dropped the robe and huge necklace and had instead put a loose white tee shirt and a pair of trackies.

"They are my jogging clothes. He had to wear his gold pants under because they did not have underwear in Ancient Egypt!" He glared at Ahkmenrah.

"Well Larry we did but I was not buried with it."

"Why not?" AHk shrugged and I laughed a litte. I ached after laughing and immediately regretted it. God, how was I going to talk to Marilyn- Oh shit.

"MARILYN! I HAVR TO-" I threw up.

"Woah… kiddo wait. Marilyn is fine. She threw you out the way and when the car hit her she just went up into the air and broke her knee. The car ran over your spine. If Marilyn hadn't been there, you'd… you'd be dead!"

I wanted to cry so much. I had just thrown up, my best friend broke her leg trying to save me but if she hadn't… I'd be dead.

I looked at Ahkmenrah who had been trying to look into my eyes the whole time. I stared at him and he nodded. He knew something no one else did.

"Where's mum?"

"Balling her eyes out in the vistor's room."

"How did Ahk get in? Isn't it only family in the first 24hrs or something?"

"We said he was your cousin." I wanted to laughed again. Instead it came out as a snort. There was silence.

"What's wrong with me?" It was a whisper that Ahkmenrah heard only.

"You have a condition called Whiplash."

"What type?" Ahk was taken back.

"W-What?"

"Grade, type, form. What level of damage has been caused!"

"You know what Whiplash is?"

"I did a whole report on it last year in Middle School."

"Middle School?"

"Never mind. It's my first year of junior high. What grade of Whiplash do I have?"

"4." I sighed.

"So you will need to find money for rehab Dad?"

"Both Erica and I will pitch in-"

"ANDY!" Erica dropped her bag at the foot of my bed.

"Mum…" She came and seized me really tightly.

"Mum, I puked on the bed, not wise to rub yourself against me."

"Oh sweetie I was so worried, Larry what's wrong and… who is this?"

"Oh this is A- Amun. He works at the museum as a trainee guard. He is in his second year of uni at Fordham. He knows Andy from her daytime visits."

"Nice to meet you Ms Daley." Erica smiled.

"Is that a British accent? From what part?"

"Uh… Cambridge?"

"Really!"

"Uh… yes ma'am."

"Oh how lovely. Anyway, Andy where does it hurt? What was damaged?"

"Uh, dad?"

"Dislocation of the neck and injury to the spine."

"How long have I been out?"

"Five days."

"Five days, have you got my homework?"

"Uh no-"

"Thank god! Wait, you didn't get my biology homework?"

"I asked Nicky to get it from your teacher today."

"K… thanks. Uh mum, dad can I just talk to Ah- Amun about whether my museum card can be cancelled."

"But sweetie-"

"I'd rather you guys didn't hear my passcode…"

"Oh.. ok." Erica and Larry walked out. I faced Ahk and smiled weakly.

"You finished Half Blood Prince yet?"

"Yeah. I was in denial for the last five nights." We laughed.

"It wasn't because of that though. It was strange, I felt weird knowing you were fine and then everyone else was worrying. It was weird, I felt like I knew something about you and I felt like I should have told someone but I felt a little proud. I don't know, it is super weird."

"Yeah, I still can't believe that it actually happened. How do you do that?"

"I don't actually know. I just do. I have met so many people who I didn't even know. We sometimes spend the whole time talking and I help them decided whether they want to die or not. I don't usually guide people to their bodies though."

"Did you guided me?"

"Yeah. You fell asleep almost as soon as we came back here."

I laughed.

"Thanks Ahkmenrah. You being there helped me a lot."

"Your welcome. You can call me Ahk though."

"K… Ahk." I tried it. It was shorter than I expect.

"Ahk… Ahk…"

"Yes?"

"I think you should get my parents to come back in."

"Sure!" He turned away from me. I didn't want him to. The fact he was there for me when I almost died… I felt like there was a connection between us. I needed to know him more. I wanted to say a million things but I came out with:

"Oh and Ahk?"

"Yes Andy?" This was my moment.

"Could you take care of Nick for me?" STUPID! URGH WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Sure."

"And Ahk?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come here please?"

He did and kneeled so he was in level with the bed.

"These garments as weirdly comfortable… yes?"

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You are very welcome my dark angel." I wish I could have sat up and spluttered water out to add a dramatic flare!

"W-Why dark one?"

"The origins of your name. It literally means dark one." I wasn't sure how to react. I smiled and thought about that.

"Dark one. What does your name mean?"

"I have no idea."

"We shall find out." He smiled. He kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well dark one."


	8. Unexpected Visit

** Hey guys, **

**So… this is going slower than I thought… **

**I just want to say that I haven't updated due to pure laziness and I promise you that once I get back into he routine of writing, I will NOT become lazy. **

**I thought I would write just a bit of a summary as to what has happened so far as well so people who haven't read the story in a while know exactly where they are up to.**

**Thanks **

**Harmony xxxx**

**PS: This chapter will make sense later so excuse the extreme measures **

* * *

_So Far: Andy has woken up from her sleep and has found she is diagnosed with Whiplash (Grade 4) and Larry, Ahk and Erica visited her while in hospital._

_Clarify: Adrienne - literally mean 'dark one'. Source: Behind the Name _

I received frequent visits from my family during the day, mainly from Larry who would often update me on Marilyn's position and my own.

"You are going well."

"But school! I have already missed out on so much…"

"I know that so we have talked to the doctors and they said that you will need to do some daily exercises like running, neck treatments and you will need check ups often. Rehab was only going to happen if you didn't recover fully but according to the doctor, you will be just fine in a few more days."

"Really?" I was so happy to hear this. I had spent the last two weeks (including the five days I was out) aching all over with pins in needles daily only getting up to have a shower. Now, I was going to be freed of this hospital bed and it's smelly covers and the stench of death in the hallways.

"In fact, today you will have a specialist come and get you to try to walk properly again. Your legs have ben tired from staying in bed for so long."

"Why did they do this earlier?"

"They didn't get proper advice till now. I could only see Marilyn three days after you woke up."

"Yeah, you told me. I'm meant to be on the third floor but I'm here in the First Floor."

"Just the usual. So you heard about the fire?"

"There was a fire."

"Yeah it happened at some apartment block. I haven't really heard much of the news lately. I have been waiting for you to wake up so I can watch it here."

"Why not go home and watch?"

"I didn't want to leave my daughter all alone. C'mon, let's see what happened."

I honestly wasn't expecting another reason to feel sick. I think the next moment will stay with me forever, even in death.

Dad turned on the TV and I froze. Rebecca's apartment block, in ashes and the words _Only three survivors. _I finally heard the words _the top apartment was completely burnt and the owner was found dead this morning. The deceased was named Rebecca Hutman, 34 years of age. Her body was burnt and cannot be retrieved. _

"D-Dad…"

"I'll let you be Andy. I'll… just go home now." He got up and walked away. I wanted to start crying but it seemed so surreal that Rebecca was gone.

I'm not sure how long I spent, sitting up with a light head and my heart slowly and quietly pounding away in my chest. There seemed to be a white noise in my ears and I couldn't move. It felt strangely like another car had run over me but instead of injuring my spine, my heart was squashed.

When this happened, I decided that I could not sit and just cry. Rebecca meant a lot to me but crying wasn't what I needed. I needed someone to talk too.

Dad had left so my option were limited to myself.

I started creating conversation amongst myself, pretending Rebecca was there listening to my every word.

"So I woke up and everything hurt. I just felt like someone had forced me to stick to the bed. I then thought about that time when Marilyn and I lost you and we found ourselves in the Sacagawea exhibit. You were sitting on the bench and just looking at her as though you could learn more from her from just staring at her. Then you told us about your book and - " I gasped. Her book, was it in her apartment or in her desk in the museum.

Please be in the museum… Please… How could I get it though?

I then heard sound of the window being hit. I wanted to get up but I was so shocked that I couldn't move.

I then saw a flash of gold. Soon enough, Ahkmenrah were in my room.

"Ahk-" He placed a hand on my mouth. He slid the window so it closed and said a quick enchantment. He took the tablet out of his robe and watched it glow. He then watched something outside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see if you were ok and I needed to give this to you." He passed a box. I opened it and saw pages and pages of notes.

"Rebecca's notes?"

"Sac found it and she has been reading it and verifying it. She said it's ready for publication."

Flurries of words came to my mouth and I looked up to Ahk.

"Why didn't you wait till I was better?"

"I was afraid they would throw it out."

"They?"

"Yeah, according to Teddy they were clearing through Rebecca's desk and throwing a lot of her stuff out. Mainly museum papers but he said they would be back tomorrow and I just didn't want to take the chance so-"

"So you rode a T-Rex skeleton to my hospital to give me something you could have given Dad?"

"Larry wasn't there tonight. He called in sick and since it was such short notice no one took over. Dexter locked up though so no one will turn to dust."

"Except you if you stay for too long."

"Don't worry about me. I'll call Rexy back when I am leaving." I smiled.

"You are amazing you are!"

"I'm just stubborn." I laughed.

"You'd better go before the night nurses see you. I cannot explain how a Dead Pharaoh got into my hospital room."

"Ok, I shall bid you a good night then. May Amun watch over you till the morning."

"Thank you Ahk and please don't do this again. I'll see you in a few days when I get discharged."

"Ok, I had better go."

"Ok, and please don't run over anyone with Rexy." He went over to the window and smiled. He dropped and I was worried till I saw the tail of a T Rex whipped the air close to the window. I wanted to laugh more but I grew even more worried.

"I wonder what would happen if he got caught." I said to my imaginary Rebecca before I cuddled into my hospital bed.


	9. Discharged

**Hey guys, **

**I'd spend forever apologising but then we won't get to the story, so here is the short version. School, assessments, friends, fight, extra work… you get the idea. **

**Chapter 8: Discharged**

I waited at the entrance of the hospital with my suitcase beside me. I had been inside for the last two weeks, constantly doing exercises for my body and talking to my imaginary Rebecca.

I swayed from my feet and watched my dad and his eyes as they remained fixed on the elevator. Rebecca's funeral was a few days back and since I couldn't attend, my dad did. I wasn't sure if Mum and Don went just to support him, Mum probably went. Don was most likely busy.

The elevator door dinged and a women out Marilyn walked out. I slowly strode to her and hugged her.

"Andy… bones?"

"You saved me life!"

"Can you do mine a favour and stop squeezing me?"

"Oh… right sorry."

"It's all good."

"Did you hear?"

"Bout Rebecca? Yeah, I still feel like she's here and we can have a Nerd Tour as a 'You've gotten better' present…"

"Yeah… we can go tonight and see the guys though."

"Strange, feels like we've known them forever but we only knew them for a few nights…"

"Probably because we constantly visited them and all…"

"Hmm…"

"Girls.." Dad came up with my suitcase.

"Time to leave. Marilyn, you'll be spending the next few nights with us… Andy you're room is a mess."

"But I cleaned it the Friday before I came here!"

"I know, you're new room is a mess!"

"What do you mean my new room?"

"I was going to tell you when it was finalised but we got a new apartment." My eyes widen.

"A new apartment?"

"Yeah. We have the old one for another week but I have already gotten everything moved."

"But… why? Did you get evicted?" Dad smiled slightly.

"No. We got some extra money when I reported these guys to the police. We got a lot of extra money so I thought why not get a place closer to the museum. It's near a subway too so you can easily take just the train to school instead of the bus and train. It's not to far from Nick's school too."

"That's great Dad!"

"Yeah, so once you get home you can unpack, bit by bit. Nothing too strenuous."

"Ok, can Marilyn help?"

"If she wants. Let's go kiddos."

**L**

My new room was slightly bigger than my old room. I actually had space for my desk and my bed. My closet was the same size but that never mattered to me. I had a lot of free wall space. I immediately went for the box that said _Posters_ and grabbed the Blu Tac I borrowed from Dad. I hung up all the music posters and photos of Marilyn and myself. Afterwards, you couldn't see the boring white wall.

Marilyn helped stick up my various movie star posters including one of Marilyn Monroe. Marilyn got it as a joke for me and would go up and greet the poster every time with:

"Yo Marilyn, how's life?" She would also pose along with the poster. I have to may pictures of that.

After the posters were done, Dad knocked on my door.

"I got you a new bookcase too, for all your books." I laughed.

"How much did the police give you?"

"This came out of my pay missy so use it properly!" He pulled in a black box like bookcase.

"I guess it will do…" I said in an unsure voice. Dad snorted and Marilyn laughed.

"Lunch is at 12. I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Ok Dad."

It took us another hour to unpack my books. We had finished putting up half of my books when it was 12.

"I guess I wasn't wrong…" Half my books had left only three free boxes out of five.

"Put some on top. It should do."

"Yeah, let's go and eat." Dad got us some sandwiches and afterwards we went back to putting the books on. It was only when I came across the book on Egyptology I called out to Dad:

"DAD, WHERE'S NICK?"

"HE'S WITH YOUR MUM. HE'LL BE COMING TONIGHT!"

"WHAT ABOUT HIS STUFF?"

"I"M UNPACKING IT NOW!"

"OK!"

Marilyn sat there with her finger in her ears and said:

"I forgot how loud you guys were!"

"Same here." We resumed our book stacking.

Soon, we had finished. Marilyn was flat out bored.

"I do this almost everyday for my dad and I hope to have fun with you but no! I have to stack books! Is that mu purpose in life?!" She collapsed dramatically on the floor. I laughed.

"No, it's to go and visit the exhibits with me!"

"Yeah, that's more like it!"

"Andy! Nick's coming now. Be ready to leave for the museum immediately after!"

"Yes Father!"

"Don't be smart!"

"Ok Daddy Dearest!"

He sighed.

Soon after, Nick and mum appeared at the door. Mum came in and hugged me.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry about what I said earlier. You do want you want to do. Okay? Just, don't let me get angry at you again. I don't want to last words I said to you to be harsh."

I'd normally push mum away and tell her I was still pissed but I was tired of it so I just hugged her back.

She went and hugged Marilyn slightly and asked if she was ok. Marilyn just nodded and smiled.

Mum left in a matter of 2 minutes leaving us to grab coats and a packed dinner Dad bought before Nick came.

We zipped up and walked down to the ground floor and out into the streets of New York. We walked down the street and after a few rights and lefts we got to Central Park. We kept walking down until we reached the museum.

I suddenly felt reluctant to go inside. I slowly walked behind everyone else and drew a deep breath. I opened the doors and walked to the reception. I sat down in Rebecca's chair which was vacant. I sat there till Marilyn tapped on my shoulder.

"The sun has gone down. Your dad said we can explore… wanna come?" I nodded and followed her down a corridor.

I then heard the sound of a third pair of steps, coming right towards us in a fast and hurried way. I stiffened and Marilyn pulled me against a wall.

Ahkmenrah turned the corner and beamed like a thousand suns. He swooped down and hugged me and whispered:

"I thought I'd have to visit you again!"

"If you had, you'd be so dead even your tablet couldn't bring you back to life."

"Dark much?"

"I never thought I was too dark for you?" I said sarcastically. He tilted his head, confused. I rolled my eyes.

"I was going to be discharged later but I was progressing well."

"Well my dark one, I am going to make sure that you never get hurt again. You will be surround by my protective spirit till the day you leave this earth." Ahk said releasing me from the hug.


End file.
